Book 2
by Dreambig1408
Summary: A new Titan surfaces as the villains grow angrier at Gaby. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Slade! what do want?!" Robin shouted at the masked villain, his voice was filled with venom. Slade had a boy with him, a knife was at his neck.

"I simply want you to hand over the girl and no one gets hurt." Slade reasoned simply, he looked over at Gaby, Gaby scowled and stuck up the middle finger at him, Slade chuckled and looked back at Robin.

"Not chance!" Gaby yelled before Robin can spit something back at Slade, Slade shrugged.

"Sorry it had to be this way, then" He apologized to the boy, as he traced the boy's neck with the knife, it made a thin line of blood on the boys neck, the boy started choking and coughing.

"No!" Gaby screamed, her eyes started to water.

"Are you willing to come with me then to save this insignificant boys life?" Slade asked, Gaby put her head down, defeated.

"Yes" stated Gaby, she slowly walked towards him until Red X ran over to her and pulled her back.

"No!" He screamed at the masked villain, Slade only chuckled while Gaby looked in his eyes.

"Brother it's my choice, not yours. Take him back to the tower, for me please." Gaby asked the Titans, they all nodded sadly while the boy was led by Slade towards them, he started gripping his bloody neck.

"Shall we go then"? Slade let the boy lose, he fell over and started to cough out blood, Red X picked him up and held him steady.

"Fine." Gaby said. They walked off into the sewers.

"Oh and don't bother following me." Slade warned before he turned around and continued walking deeper into the sewers.

"Why did she do that"? Red X looked at the boy, who looked pale from the blood lose.

"She must have seen something in you, What's your name again?" Red X asked as patiently as he could, the boy could see the anger bubbling underneath him and gulped.

"L-Logan" he said quickly, Red X nodded, he turned towards the entrance of the sewer, he realized something and looked at Logan's neck, he relaxed when he saw the injury wasn't to serious.

"Come on. The cut on your neck isn't deep but it still needs to be bandaged." Red X said, he started leading the boy out of the sewers, the rest of the titans following closely behind him.

•••

A storm raged over Jump City, Rain poured down the sky and slammed against the tower window's, thunder boomed before lightning struck down, dangerously close to the Tower.

"What could she have possibly seen in me?" Logan asked himself, he put his head in his hands as he slumped over the curved couch.

"Gaby is a clairvoyant." Red X answered, the boy looked up in shock.

"So she can see the future?" He asked him, Red X shrugged.

"Kind of. It's like when she sees an object or certain person she can tell that its going to be involved in something important." Red X informed him, the boy nodded slowly, he pondered what would be so important that she would give up herself.

"We should focus on getting her back." said Speedy, narrowing his masked eyes at the boy.

"I'm already back." said a familiar voice, everyone's head shot around to find the source of the voice.

"Whoa." said Beast boy as he spotted a soaked Gaby walking into the room.

"h-how did you get away from him?" Robin stuttered, Gaby locked eyes with him.

"Slade made a deal with Control Freak and handed me over to him. I got away easily." Gaby stated casually, Robin smirked at her.

"What did you see in me back there?" Logan asked before Robin could say anything.

"You'll be a teen Titan." Gaby answered, her facial expression turning into a dead serious one, Logan looked shocked.

"What?" Robin asked with the same amount of shock on his face as everyone else in the room.

"You heard me."


	2. Chapter 2

Gaby sighed as she looked out in the distance, the storm has passed and a rainbow spread across the sky, she looked down and saw the water surronding the island was calmer than it was before.

"I wanted to thank you." Logan said, Gaby jumped, not knowing he was on the roof with her.

"Sorry!" Logan apologized, he held his hands in the air, Gaby just chuckled and looked at him in the eye, Logan shifted a bit under her gaze.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to thank me." she said, Logan shook his head.

"Yes, I do! you saved me from my death!" Logan insisted, Gaby sighed.

"Let me show you something." Gaby motioned for him to come over, he ran over and stood beside her, She pointed out towards a faded mountain

"over that mountain is San Francisco, where I grew up, I didn't really get along we'll with my mother." Gaby started to explain, but Logan quickly interrupted her.

"What about your father?"

"They split up after I was born, at first I thought it was my fault but Jason says it wasn't..." Gaby drifted off, she stared off into space, Logan tapped her shoulder, she looked over at him

"Jason?" He asked, Gaby slumped her shoulders over.

"My brother." she said, earning a look of confusion from Logan.

"But I thought Red X was your brother?" She looked at him with the are-you-kidding-me look, she face-palmed.

"Red X's real name is Jason?" Logan said, putting two and two together, Gaby nodded.

"Yeah, don't tell anybody though." she warned, he nodded his head vigorously.

"I promise!" he said, putting a hand over his heart, Gaby laughed.

"Good, because if I can save your life I can just as easily end it!" she joked, Logan, not understanding the joke, gulped and looked nervous.

"I'm joking with you! Anyways, my mother judged me because I cared to much for other people. She used to say 'It has nothing to do with you just let it go and mind your own business'. Eventually, after twelve years of that I became cruel and I didn't give a crap about anybody else until Jason and dad found me and brought me back to my senses." Gaby explained further.

"Wow, that must be tough" Logan interjected, she nodded.

"Yeah, people always think I'm fearless, but I'm afraid of things that 4 year old kids aren't afraid of any more." Gaby admitted, she blushed from embarrassment.

"Well, we got off topic,Thank you for saving me." Logan stated, Gaby smiled at him.

"No problem, we should probably get inside now, by the looks of it, it might rain again," Gaby said, Logan nodded and followed her to the door.

•••

"I'm starving!" yelled Cyborg, he licked his lips and rubbed his hand together, he grabbed some silverware.

"Dinner is served", Beast boy said as he set down plate of tofu. Cyborg looked disgusted.

"Eww!" he yelled, he held his nose and grabbed a paper airbag out of nowhere, he started breathing into it. Beast Boy looked heartbroken.

"Come on guys it can't be that bad" Gaby said, They watched in horror as she ate a piece of it, She swallowed then turned a shade of green, She flipped the table and ran out of the room.

"Gaby has never really seen tofu before today, I mean, yeah, she's heard of it but it's the kind of thing we stay away from." Red X explained, the titans nodded in understanding. All of a sudden, The screen flickered on, Slade's face appeared.

"How sweet, spending time together, I must say you do have quite a bond, don't you?" he sneered, Logan and Robin scowled at him.

"What do you want Slade?", Logan said with venom in his voice.

"Touchy, aren't we? did you really think Gaby could go away that easily? did you think that Control Freak shrug off her escape as nothing? well you were wrong." Slade scolded calmly, his strangely soothing voice only made everyone give off the angriest faces they could emit.

"And?" Logan pressed on, curious about what else he would say, Slade chuckled darkly.

"I came with a warning, she better watch her step because everywhere outside your pathetic little tower, she will be watched, I don't give up titans." The screen flickered off, Robin growled and started stomping off to the evidence room.

"You better not be obsessing over him again!" Cyborg called, Robin didn't answer, he only allowed the doors to close behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay I've had enough if this!" Gaby shouted, she glared at her fellow teammates.

"why do you guys keep looking at me like your picking flowers to put on my grave?!" Gaby yelled, Starfire fidgeted while Beast boy, scratched the back of his neck.

"We got a warning from- ow! What did I do?!" Red X had kicked Beast boy in the shin.

"Warning from who?" Gaby asked innocently, Logan immediately interjected when he saw Starfire about to crack.

"N-nobody! everything's fine!" said Logan nervously, he noticed the glare from the mask-less Red X, he gulped and chuckled sheepishly.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Gaby warned with a glare worse than her brother's.

"yes ma'am!" Logan yelled, he covered his head from her as if she would hit him.

"Warning from who?" Silence.

"Fine be that way I guess I'll just go for a walk if you won't tell me" she began heading outside, she grabbed an umbrella along the way.

"No!" Shouted everyone, she turned around and shot daggers at them.

"Then who gave me a warning and why can't I go outside?!"

"Slade said that you'll be watched when you go out of the tower and that he won't give up!" Beast Boy blurted out, covered his mouth, Red X looked like he was ready to stab him in the chest a thousand times.

"Like hell he's going to stop me from leaving this tower!" Gaby screamed, she started to storm out until Red X stopped her.

"You can't go out there!" Red X said, Gaby tried to side step him, but he immediately blocked her path, after 3 more tries, she sighed in defeat.

"Fine!" she stomped through the common room doors and stormed to her room.

•••

"Guys!" Red X suddenly screamed, he ran into the common room, Robin turned around from the computer and scowled at him.

"What?!" asked Robin who was tired of all the interruptions.

"Gaby's gone she left a note!" Red X informed

"What!? hand me the note!" Robin ordered, Red X gave him the note, he immediately studied it, his eyes narrowing more as he read it.

_Dear titans,_

_I will not stay inside because Slade gave one tiny warning. Brother before you have a heart attack, know that I just went to the book store and will be back by 6:45._

_,Gaby_

"She did what!" Robin cried, Red X put his hands on Robins shoulder's

"Relax Robin!" said Red X, Robin shrugged his hands off.

" I checked Gaby's room. She took her bow with her." Just then. Gaby, stampeded into the room, her bow had been snapped in two.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I CAN'T EVEN GO TO A BOOK STORE WITHOUT BEING AMBUSHED!" She screamed, Everyone looked nervous.

"It crosses the line, I'm going to go to control freak ask him what he wants and kick his stupid remote to China!"

"No!" Robin yelled at her, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"And I suppose you want to stop me?" said Gaby, her voice deadly sweet.

"Besides its just control freak" She grabbed another bow and walked outside.

"You're not going to stop her?" Red X asked Robin, he sighed, and let his arms fall.

"She's right it's only control freak", stated Robin. They heard a scream come from outside, They immediately ran outside, Slade was there holding Gaby by her hair.

"Control Freak is not the only one who wanted revenge." He threw a smoke pellet and disappeared with Gaby.

"No!"


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to think this through first!" Robin suggested, pushing Red X and the others away from the door.

"No, we are going to get her now!" stated Red X, Speedy, Logan, and Aqualad together.

"Gaby wouldn't think twice about coming to save us!" Speedy said, narrowing his eyes at Robin, Robin scowled and grabbed his bo-staff, before he could attack Speedy, Bumblebee stepped in the way.

"Listen!" Bumblebee said, she pushed the two boys away from eachother and glared at them.

"This is Slade and Control Freak and countless other scum who wants to see her dead." Bumblebee revised, she glared at Red X.

"Red X, sit down and relax." She told him.

"Relax?! how can I relax?! this is all my fault I should have stopped her!" he screamed.

" Yes, but We have a whole army of Titans ready to fight!" said Jinx who came in with Kid Flash, Argent, Hotspot, Jericho, and Kole.

"Just tell us what to do!" Red X grinned.

"Alright, so Jinx and Kid will bust in and cause a distraction, the villains are fixing to attack, we run in and strike them from behind!" Red X said, everyone nodded and started walking out the door.

* * *

In the sewers underneath the city, the Titans were in phase one of the ambush.

"Robin, Red X, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash there's an opening?!" Cyborg yelled as he fought off one of Control Freak's monsters.

"I can't believe our plan didn't work!" Red X screamed from the other end, fighting of a Slade bot.

Said group ran inside the villains HQ, Gaby was on floor, eyes closed, her face was badly bruised and her arm twisted. Slade came out of the shadows at one side of the room and Killer Moth at the other side.

"Kid Flash!" Robin yelled at Kid, he nodded.

"got it!" he opened up his communicator and called Jinx.

She dashed in the room and hexed the monster following her.

"Cover me!" she yelled at him, Kid bent down and gently picked Gaby up, he sped through the sewer.

"Why do you keep this up?" Logan yelled at Slade, Slade chuckled darkly.

"Oh I'm not going to anymore" Slade said

" pay back has been given" He finished before he started to back away into the shadows.

"What?" They said looking shocked.

"We almost killed her, she should be too scared to ever come within a few feet of us." He answered, he backed all the way into the shadows, leaving the rest of the villains to finish them off.

"Red X, hes trying to provoke you, let's go." Raven said, she and Red X followed the other Titans out of the sewers, they ran out of the room through the chaos of the fight.

* * *

Mean while a violent storm shook the tower as the Titans came home.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan was sitting at the side of Gaby's bed, She was out cold, still. Her fore head was bandaged and her arm was in a cast.

"I'm sorry", Logan heard a weak voice say, he sighed.

"It's not you're fault, Gaby." he insisted, Gaby only shook her head.

"Yes it is. I knew Slade was there..." she pressed on, she gulped and shifted her head a little to look at him, she winced when she heard and felt her neck crack.

"What?" Logan asked, Gaby nodded.

"Back in the sewers, the first time, he said he was going to come after you so I led him away." Logan groaned.

"What? I owe you now." Logan groaned, he put his head in his hands and sighed, Gaby weakly put her hand on his, Logan blushed.

"You came back to save me, now were even" she choked out, Logan shook his head.

"No, because you saved me twice." Logan insisted.

"Then get me out of this hospital ward and we'll call it even" Gaby told him, Logan immediately scowled at her.

"No you need to heal" Gaby scowled.

"Fine".

* * *

"I don't like it, he just stops all of a sudden" Robin said, stariing at the computer screen that showed cameras set all around Jump.

"I know and all crime stopped too!" exclaimed Red X.

"They must be planning something big", stated Speedy.

The screen flickered on.

"Slade!" Robin sneered.

"Hello Robin, Red X hows your sister?" Red X scowled at him before answering.

"Better" he said.

"I'm glad to here that, you see, over the years, I have lost many apprentices. First Robin, and then that business with Terra. I come to conclusion that since your sister has lived this long she would make a great apprentice."

The titans looked shocked.

"Over my dead body!" Red X screamed.

"Well Red X that can be arranged. In fact that was the plan. You would come as a liability to the deal."

TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK 3


End file.
